


Moonlit Fight or Flight

by evilwriter37



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Dominance Struggle, F/M, Foreplay, Kissing, Moonlight, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 10:56:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14953343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilwriter37/pseuds/evilwriter37
Summary: Written for a request on tumblr.Takes place during “Dawn of Destruction.” Hiccup and Astrid have a bit of a struggle trying to figure out who comes out on top in their relationship.





	Moonlit Fight or Flight

Astrid and Hiccup were connected the instant they dismounted from their dragons, hands grasping at each other’s waists, lips touching. Stormfly made an affirmative squawking sound and Toothless rumbled suggestively. 

Astrid giggled as she pulled away from Hiccup, turned to look at Stormfly. “You guys go somewhere else,” she told them.

“Yeah.” Hiccup heatedly kissed at Astrid’s cheek. “We want privacy.”

The dragons luckily didn’t fight them on that or give them much hesitation before they were bounding off into the trees in a game of chase, Stormfly taking the lead. 

Hiccup laughed a little, cupped Astrid’s cheek and turned her head back towards him. “That enough privacy for you, m’lady?”

Astrid’s hands reached up to begin unbuckling Hiccup’s pauldrons. “Well, we are on this island alone, aren’t we?”

“That we are,” Hiccup affirmed. His pauldrons slid off and to the ground, and Astrid began working at undoing his belt.

“You sure you’re not tired after that flight?” Astrid teased as Hiccup began undoing her skirt. She knew what he planned on doing, and luckily, his plans aligned with hers. They’d had sex the night before, so why couldn’t they do it again? They were two adults engaged to be married, alone and under a beautiful full moon. Astrid  _ wanted  _ it to happen, though it had hurt her a little the night before. It had been their first time together, gentle and careful, new and a little awkward. She was more sure of herself this time however, and Hiccup seemed to be as well.

Astrid’s spiked leather skirt fell to the ground along with Hiccup’s belt.

“No. You?”

“Not at all.” Astrid took off her pauldrons before Hiccup could do it for her, then kissed him hard, longingly, taking his face in both hands. Lust and excitement were simmering to a boil inside of her, and it came to the verge of overheating and spilling over as she ground her hips against Hiccup’s and felt his already-growing erection between his legs. “I plan on tiring you out.”

“Um, excuse me,” Hiccup feigned offense as his hands slid under her shirt. Astrid loved his hands. They were wide, rough and calloused with long fingers. She almost felt small under them. “Didn’t you do that last night?” Hiccup was referring to how Astrid had ridden him to try to find what brought the best pleasure to the both of them. She’d enjoyed pinning his wrists down by his head and having him vulnerable and willing underneath her.

“That’s because you were doing it wrong.”

“What do you mean I was doing it wrong?” They broke apart so Hiccup could pull off the rest of his armor. Then Astrid was removing his tunic for him.

“You weren’t getting my really good spot,” Astrid explained, running fingers over his naked torso. She liked his body, how he was lithe, but still muscular. He had a power in his core from dragon riding that she herself shared.

“Well, my apologies for not knowing exactly where it was the first time,” Hiccup said jokingly. “I’ll do better. Promise.”

“No.  _ I’ll  _ do better.” Then Astrid was playfully shoving him down onto the ground, straddling him, and Hiccup gave a small cry of surprise. His hands tugged at her shirt, and she lifted her arms to let him quickly yank it off of her. She ground herself down against him and he elicited a grunt. He was harder than before, and Astrid figured that if she didn’t get her leggings off soon she’d stain them with her wetness.

Hiccup was touching her breasts through her bindings, kneading each one in a hand that made her feel small. She leaned into him and hummed happily, stroking her hands over his body as well. Then he found her nipples, rubbed at them with his thumbs, causing them to tighten and make their shape obvious through the bindings. 

“Hiccup,” she breathed. She was loving this. 

Then Hiccup was sitting up, pressing his mouth to hers and sliding his tongue inside. Astrid was caught off guard by the movement, so he was able to flip them over so that he was on top and straddling  _ her _ . The warrior in Astrid wanted to be on top, assert her dominance, but she supposed she would allow this for now.

“You’re beautiful,” Hiccup said against her mouth as he began working at undoing her bindings.

“It’s dark.  You can’t even see me.”

Hiccup sat straight on top of her, successfully pulled her bindings off to bare her breasts. Astrid felt herself blush at how he was studying this part of her.

“There’s enough moonlight,” he stated in clear contentment. He leaned over her again, his mouth touching her neck, her collarbone, trailing down until he had his lips wrapped around a nipple. Astrid hissed out a breath at the spark of pleasure and grabbed at his hair and his back. With one hand he gently grasped her hip, and the other was gently squeezing at her other nipple. Astrid couldn’t help it and let out a little moan, arching into him. She was enjoying this, but she wanted to pleasure him too, hear the sounds he would make at that. He was rather loud when it came to lovemaking, and Astrid hadn’t been surprised; Hiccup was the kind of person to make a vocal exclamation about anything, even the small things. Astrid had had to silence his shout with a kiss when he’d climaxed the night before. She hadn’t wanted anyone to run in thinking something was wrong.

Astrid managed to kick her boots and socks off as Hiccup worked at her breasts. After a time he alternated which one was getting the attention of his mouth and which the attention of his fingers. He was slowly rutting himself against her, making her burn with arousal and grow wetter than she already was. His cock was harder than it had been before, and his pants - already tight to begin with - were probably now uncomfortable, but all his attention was on her.

Hiccup moved down past her breasts, kissing at her muscular stomach, taking ahold of her leggings. He adjusted himself and slid down her body to pull them off her, and the grass was a little cold against her naked skin, but she was sure she would get used to it.

Astrid expected Hiccup to climb back up her, attach himself to her mouth, but he was quite suddenly burying his face between her legs, and she gasped and spread them for him.

“Mm…” The sound Hiccup made was one of contentment, of tasting something good, and it sent a thrill up Astrid’s spine knowing that it was her. He began to lap at her with his tongue, but he wasn’t quite getting her clit.

“A little higher,” she advised, and he followed through. “To the left a bit.  _ Oh _ , sweet Thor in a thunderstorm! Right there!”

Hiccup chuckled against her at her exclamation, and the vibration of his voice just made the pleasure even better. He massaged her thighs as he continued licking and kissing at her, and Astrid lovingly trailed her fingers through his hair, grazing his scalp with her nails. She was breathing hard with the pleasure he was giving her, occasionally letting out a soft moan. This was  _ good. _

Hiccup lifted his head, rested his chin on one thigh, eyes sparkling up at her. “Am I doing it right now, Astrid?” he asked with a smile.

Astrid lovingly ruffled his hair, laughed a little. “Oh, shut up,” she told him affectionately.

“No problem with that.” And then his mouth was back on her, running lower, tongue sliding carefully through her folds. Astrid clutched his head harder, curved into him, and Hiccup hummed against her. This wasn’t something he’d done last night, and she felt a little bad that he was currently the one doing all the work, but he seemed to be happy with it, glad to have his mouth on the most sensitive part of her. She began wondering if she should do the same. Or… at least try her best. He was rather big, though that hadn’t been unexpected. She admitted that there were times where she would sneak a peek between his legs, look at the bulge that his tight leather pants did nothing to hide. Gods, did she find it hot that he wore leather. It didn’t help that sometimes he just sat with his legs spread, baring everything.

Overwhelmed with the urge to touch that part of him, Astrid gasped out: “Hiccup, take your pants off.”

Hiccup didn’t listen to her, absorbed in his self-appointed task. Clearly he wanted to be the one in charge.

_ Not happening. _

Astrid locked her strong legs around him, used them to roll him over, the movement taking her with him, and she settled herself on his chest, one hand gripping at his hair. Hiccup looked startled by the sudden change in position.

“I said to take your pants off.”

Hiccup winked at her. “Maybe you should do it for me.” He shifted underneath her, probably rolling his hips a little. “They’re getting pretty damn uncomfortable.”

“Duly noted.” Then Astrid was moving down him, making sure to rub herself against that lovely bulge in his pants before working to remove the rest of his clothes.

“My prosthetic can come off too.”

Astrid felt privileged that Hiccup trusted her with this part of him, and she decided to give attention to the stump of his leg before anything else. After removing his prosthetic, she just knelt between his legs, took his stump gently in two hands and began caressing and massaging the heavily scarred flesh just below his knee. She lowered her head, pressed her lips to it.

“Come on, Astrid, that’s ugly,” he complained, sitting up.

“No it’s not,” she told him. She spoke between kisses. “It’s part of you - so it’s - impossible for it to be - ugly.”

She pulled herself up, shifted closer to him, one hand still running all along his left leg. Then she was teasing between his thighs, pinching lightly at the sensitive insides of them, and Hiccup gasped, grabbed at the back of her neck with one hand to steady himself, the other fisting in the grass beside him.

“Astrid,  _ please _ .”

_ Now that’s more like it. _

Astrid removed one hand, stuck it between her legs to rub at herself and collect her wetness on her fingers. She knew it would feel better for Hiccup with a little lubricant, and he would probably like being coated in her. She brought that hand back, grasped at his cock, stroked him slowly up and down, and Hiccup released a moan.

Astrid found herself looking at him there. As Hiccup had said, there was enough moonlight to faintly see by. Hiccup’s cock was long and just the perfect girth: not too wide, but not too slim either. She actually liked his balls too, and she brought her hand down to cup and roll them in her palm, her core burning as she listened to him groan.

“Fuck,” he muttered.

Then Astrid was lowering herself to the ground, pressing her chest into his right thigh, free hand placed on his knee. She took him by the base, lowered her mouth towards him. She doubted she’d be able to take him all the way in, especially since this was her first time doing this, but she could at least try to bring him pleasure here with her mouth.

Hiccup gasped as her tongue ran over the head of his cock.

“A-Astrid, you don’t have to.”

“You did this for me,” she countered. She pumped him a little as she swirled her tongue around the head of his cock, then beneath it. Heart racing, slightly nervous of what she was doing, she wrapped her lips around him, and Hiccup tangled his fingers in her braid, heaving out a rather loud moan. Astrid was glad that she didn’t have to try to keep him quiet, that they were completely alone and there would be no one to hear them and think something could be wrong. Or worse: know what they were doing.

She sucked a little, being careful not to graze him with her teeth, not wanting to hurt him here, and brought her head down lower, taking a bit more of him into her mouth. She didn’t trust herself to go farther just yet, so she steadily bobbed her head. The wet, sucking sounds her actions created were rather obscene, but she could ignore them and listen to Hiccup’s pleased moans and sighs instead. He tugged on her braid a little, but not in a way to get her off of him, just to signal that he was enjoying this.

Bracing herself, Astrid pushed herself down farther, but her gag reflex kicked in the instant he was near the back of her throat. She choked, pulled off of him, gasping.

“You okay?” Hiccup asked, genuinely concerned. She liked how he would never force her to do something that she was uncomfortable with, that he saw it fit to check on her well being.

“Yeah.” Deciding not to do that again, Astrid just licked him over, taking the head of his cock to position him correctly, tongue running from his base to his glans.

“ _ Mmm _ …” Hiccup let go of her, rested back on his hands. A quick look at him showed that he had his eyes closed and his head tilted back. His throat looked good bared like that, and Astrid set her mind on kissing it once she was done with this.

She ran her mouth along his length a few times before bringing herself up to sit beside him and lean against one of his arms. Then she was kissing at his throat, resuming stroking him, and Hiccup made such a lovely noise at that. He reached between her legs, searching around for her clit, and it wasn’t long before he found it, rubbing over it with two fingers. Astrid groaned a little against his neck, pleasure burning into her nerves.

They pleasured each other like that for a time, not speaking, just letting out the occasional grunt or moan or sigh. Astrid loved being pressed to him like this, lavishing him with her mouth and her hand as he did the same with his own hand. She couldn’t take it anymore. She wanted him inside of her. Badly.

“Hiccup,” she panted, lifting her head to look at him. “I want you inside me.”

“Positive?” Hiccup asked, meeting her gaze. His eyes were hooded with lust.

Astrid rolled her eyes a little. “I literally just told you that that was what I wanted.”

Hiccup rubbed a hand over her back. “Just checking that I have your absolute consent first.”

“You do.”

“And if you want me to stop, just say somethi-”

“Hiccup, we had this discussion last night,” Astrid interrupted. She took him by the shoulders, positioning herself over him. “It’s the same both ways. You want it to stop, you say so.”

“Don’t know why I’d ever want it to stop.”

“Me neither.”

Astrid kissed him, was going to lower herself onto him, but then Hiccup was shoving her down onto her back. She grunted into his mouth, opened her legs for him as he reached a hand between them to position his cock. For a moment he teased the tip of it against her clit, but then brought it lower, the head pressing inside her.

Astrid broke away from the kiss with a sigh as Hiccup steadily moved into her, his hands grasping at her hips. He moaned with his mouth pressed against her jaw, and the sound only made Astrid want him more. The pain from the night before was nonexistent, and now he simply felt good and right inside her. She curved her hips into him, stroked over his back to encourage him.

Once he was fully sheathed inside of her, he pulled away from her jaw, gasping.

“I’m not hurting you, right?”

“Hiccup, if you don’t shut up and start moving, I’m getting on top of you,” Astrid responded breathlessly. She wanted to do that anyway, but she’d let Hiccup be in control… for now.

That definitely incited him to start moving his hips. He wanted to be the dominant one tonight, and Astrid was willing to soon fight him for it. But for now, she just curved herself up into him, trying to match with each time he came down. It took them a little bit to understand each other’s rhythm, but then they were moving in glorious tandem - not too fast, but not too slow either. Just perfect.

Hiccup buried his face in her breasts as he fucked her, moaning against her skin. Words came out, an exclamation of how beautiful she was, but it was muffled against her. 

Astrid gave a cry and clutched at him hard as he lightly nipped at her right nipple, dug her nails into his shoulders, which pulled a grunt from him. Astrid couldn’t keep her voice from joining his in languid moans. She enjoyed how deep he was inside of her, how he was stroking at her walls. Though, he hadn’t quite gotten that really good spot yet, was just occasionally brushing over it, probably purely by mistake, not knowing where exactly it was. Time for her to take the reins, but she had to take him by surprise first.

Astrid grew curious with what Hiccup was doing to her, wondered if a man’s nipples were just as sensitive as her own. She reached one hand between them, fingers finding one of his nipples and lightly pinching at it. Hiccup gasped, let go of her to brace his hands on either side of her, back arching into her touch.

“Astrid, wha-”

He was cut off as Astrid hooked her legs around his and flipped them over. Then she was riding him, and  _ now  _ his cock was stimulating that sweet spot inside of her. She played with both of his nipples now, felt them harden under her fingers, watched his face as he curved his body into her.

“That feel good?” she panted out.

Hiccup moaned and nodded. “B-but I wanted to be on top. You -  _ ahh…  _ \- had your turn last night.”

“Come on, Hiccup, you know how I am.”

“Yeah. Always wanting to be in  _ charge. _ ” He gave a shout, grabbed her around the waist, and rolled. Astrid hit the ground, the breath knocked out of her, her hands falling from Hiccup’s chest; Hiccup simply resumed rocking into her.

_ Oh no you don’t. _

Astrid got both her feet underneath her, shoved hard to get herself off the ground so that Hiccup was tumbling backwards and she was once again on top of him. That position didn’t last long however, as Hiccup sat up, put an arm against her chest, and pinned her down. They were both going at it rough now with cries and gasps and moans, each trying to dominate the other.

As it went on, it seemed to turn more into fighting than a show of love and attraction. They were tugging on each other’s hair, twisting their bodies to see who could come out on top, rolling and rolling. They’d moved a good distance from where their clothes were discarded.

Hiccup got Astrid down onto her stomach, pinning one of her arms behind her back, the other pressing against her free hand to hold it to the ground. He was thrusting rather hard now, letting his pleasure be known through his voice.

Astrid somehow managed to get her knees underneath her, and then she was throwing herself backwards, landing on Hiccup’s chest as his back hit the ground. He wrapped his arms around her, clasped his hands around her stomach, then rolled so they were both on their sides, Astrid’s back to him. Astrid didn’t like having her back to him, and she managed to turn to face him and roll them onto the other side at the same time. She wrapped her right leg around his left one, hooked it under his knee. They were both breathing heavily from the mutual struggle to gain dominance and give and receive pleasure, but now they were even, in the middle and tight against each other. No one was on the bottom and no one was on the top. Astrid decided she liked this position. The fighting was over with both of them victorious.

“You didn’t tell me we were going to be sparring,” Hiccup gasped out, hands resting on her waist. “We did that this morning.”

Astrid laughed. “You’re lucky I left my axe with Stormfly.”

“And you’re lucky I didn’t bring my sword over here.”

Astrid moaned at the pounding between her legs, clutching at his back. “You sure you didn’t?”

Hiccup suddenly looked awkward and perplexed all at once. “Did you just-” a gasp- “call my cock a sword?”

“It’s a euphemism, babe.” She grabbed at the back of his head with one hand, pulled him into her for an open-mouthed kiss. Luckily, they didn’t fight over whose tongue should be in whose mouth and took turns with it, kissing each other passionately.

Astrid climaxed with her mouth against Hiccup’s, and she uttered a muffled cry against his lips, nails going through his soft hair to find his scalp and hold onto him tightly as her body was rocked through with pleasure. She crashed her hips into his desperately as her walls clenched around him. At the height of her climax, she just held her hips flush against his, clutching at his back to have something to ground her. She wished he could reach his own end inside her, but they had to be careful of pregnancy. Getting with child before marriage was usually frowned upon, even if it was with the person you were going to end up marrying.

As Astrid’s body began to relax, she pulled her mouth from Hiccup’s to breathe a deep sigh, and he was withdrawing from her as well. Then Hiccup was rolling her onto her back, and she let him this time, tired and relaxed, happy to watch him as he began rutting himself against her lower abdomen. He had his eyes closed and his head tilted back, features contorted in pleasure, mouth open to release moans.

“Need any help?”

Hiccup gave a small nod, and so Astrid took ahold of his cock, let him thrust into her hand. He was slick with her cum, and so he was sliding against her cupped hand rather easily. Astrid liked the feel of him in her hand, the shape of him.

Then she felt him throb against her palm, and he released a shout, thrusted his hips harder, cum spilling out from him to get on her fingers and stomach. Astrid didn’t care that it was getting on her. She’d seen a pond on their flight over the island. They’d be able to bathe after this and then fall asleep curled next to each other.

It was done, and Hiccup rested himself down against her, apparently not caring about the substance he was now smearing on the both of them. With her clean hand, Astrid stroked fingers over his back and neck and through his hair. She could feel his heart beating hard against her chest, and it was an incredible feeling.

“Did I do it right that time?” he asked her with his cheek pressed to hers.

Astrid laughed a little. “I think we both did it wrong, to be honest. That was more like fighting than anything else.”

“But did you enjoy yourself?”

“I did. You?”

“Most definitely.” Hiccup lifted his head and gave her a peck on the lips. “But maybe next time a moonlit flight shouldn’t turn into a fight, you know?”

“Yeah. I think that’s probably a good idea.” Astrid had enjoyed herself, but now she was tired and aching, with dirt and grass on her, hair completely tangled, and Hiccup was the same. “Maybe next time we should just take turns.”

“But whose turn is it to be on top next time?” Hiccup wondered.

“Oh my gods, Hiccup, I’m too tired to make a Thor-forsaken schedule right now.” Astrid took his face in her hands, kissed him again. “Now let’s go clean up.”


End file.
